Bees and Cherry Blossoms
by Dark Icy Warrioress
Summary: Soifon is chosen by the Shinigami WA to embark on a top secret mission! Light Byakuya X Soifon pairing which i have never even read lol. REQUESTED BY YUMINOZOMI!
1. Bees

**Author's Note: Hello my few awsome readers! :D Up until now, i hadn't even _HEARD _of a Byakuya X Soifon pairing, until yuminozomi made **

**a request for one! So since this isn't a pairing i am familiar with, this fic isn't as good as it could be, but it's always good to branch out! :D **

**So in short, yuminozomi, this is dedicated to you! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters, i only borowed them. :)**

_

* * *

_

_**Bees and Blossoms**_

Tonight had been the Shinigami Women's Association meeting, and Soifon couldn't be more mortified. _'Why Me?' _She thought with despair. _'This is gonna be bad.'_

***FLASHBACK***

_Most of the Shingami Women's Association had met up at the usual place, (Byakuya's mansion which he was still unaware of) except for of course, their president. Each female had a different look upon her face at the thought of the absent lieutenant._

_Nanao looked irritated…_

_Soifon looked bored…_

_Nemu still had Her melancholic expression on her face…_

… _and Rangiku was too busy squishing her boobs together with a look of concentration, to notice._

_The rest of the group just looked slightly irritated, except for Kiyone who was staring at Rangiku with a mortified look upon her innocent face._

"_Well, in the absence of our President," began Nanao, "I will commence our meeting." The group sighed simultaneously, irritated with their absent pink-haired president…_

…_except for Rangiku who was still concentrating on her boobs._

"_Um… sorry to interrupt," began a timid looking Momo, "but we are out of snacks again…" the rest of the group nodded in agreement to the statement…_

… _except for Isane Kotetsu who had caught glimpse of Rangiku and was busy trying to cover her uncomfortable blush._

"_I am sorry everyone, but Kuchiki -tachio's kitchen is now out of food," Everyone groaned, now fully feeling the growing hole in their stomachs. "Now, now. Kuchiki –tachio is out of food... we will have to wait for him to restock…" Nanao reasoned with the ravenous females. Everyone groaned, but dropped the subject. _

"_Now, for the second order of business, we are running out of funds again. Does anyone have any suggestions or ideas?" The temporary president asked._

_A few hands went up. _

"_Matsumoto-_ _fukutaichou," Nanao picked._

"_WELL, my idea is…" as her sentence trailed off, a mischievous look glimmered in her eyes. "I think that I am tired of trying to plot and scheme to create funds, SO… why don't we get a Captain to fund us?"_

_There was utter silence in the room as everyone digested these words._

"_Who the HECK would fund US?" Asked Nanao incredulously after a moment. _

"_Uh… that's where I'm stuck…" She crossed her arms which almost made her breasts pop out of her robe. "Soifon-tachio could do it!" Rangiku screeched after a moment, clearly proud of herself._

"_No she won't," Soifon said coldly. Clearly ending the issue._

_Everyone brainstormed for a moment before scrapping the idea of a sponsor. After about half a hour of more brainstorming, the female Shinigami's were getting moody without their precious snacks. _

"_I give up," muttered a exasperated Nanao._

"_Um, Ise- fukutaichou, I um…have a idea…" _

_Everyone turned their heads to see none other than their cute little peach, Momo Hinamori. "Yes?" Nanao prompted._

"_Well, um… we could sell um… something…uh…that belongs to a Captain…" she trailed of clearly embarrassed with all of the attention._

_The reaction she received couldn't have been better. Immediately everyone began to bring up various Captains and claim what would be "a best seller." Many names came up, but none more that the man who's mansion they were currently staying in without his knowledge. Eventually, everyone gave up on the other Captain's and just began to focus on the unlucky victim._

"_We should sell his scarf!" _

"_No, We should sell pictures of him!"_

"_NO! Remember how that worked out last time!" _

"_Ugh… your right…"_

"_What about a lock of his hair?"_

_Everyone turned to look at Soifon whom apparently found the floor very interesting. _

"_THAT'S A GREAT IDEA TACHIO!" Screeched Rangiku._

_Everyone agreed without so much as a thought to whether or not this was creepy or stalker-ish. Of course, someone had to be the one to cut a lock of the gorgeous and handsome Kuchiki's hair without his knowledge. This meant that only someone quick, stealthy, and powerful would be able handle the job. Which narrowed it down to one, unfortunate soul… this was the conclusion that all of the females made, and at the same moment, all of their eyes eerily slide to the poor girl. _

'_What is everyone staring at?' Soifon thought annoyed._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Now, Soifon-tachio was sneaking around the Kuchiki manor with the stealth of a trained assassin. (Which she was of course.) After the meeting ended, everyone left the manor, clearly not wanting to stick around. _'The smart ones,' _Soifon thought with irritation. Why she had agreed to this, she couldn't figure out, but now, she had to focus on the task at hand.

"_Where was that stupid hallway?' _

Apparently, one of the other main reasons the "executioners" had picked Soifon was because they believed that she had knowledge of the layout of the Manor, simply because she was always worrying about Yoruichi- sama being alone with that man.

'_Stalking, not worrying," _said her Zanpakto smugly.

"_Shut up Suzumebachi,' _thought Soifon coldly.

As the seething Captain rounded a corner, she countinued running the objective through her head over and over.

'_Get in his room, cut his hair while he's asleep, get out. Don't make a sound. Don't die. '_

Upon reaching Kuchiki-tachio's room, Soifon pressed her ear to his door to make sure that he was asleep. She couldn't hear anything from the other side, so she assumed that he was.

With a silent plea to whatever higher being that may exist, Soifon very slowly began to turn the knob of the mahogany wood door. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard in the distance. Aborting the operation, Soifon ducked around a nearby corner to watch as Byakuya strolled around the corner in his sleeping haori. _'Thank goodness! I could have been caught! Whoa, it's a good thing I thought ahead to bring a camera.' _

With a mischievous and out-of-character look upon her face, Soifon pulled a camera out of her robes. Wait, what about the flash? Crap. Chance missed.

Byakuya paused at his door with a irritated expression on his face. Soifon flinched. _'Busted. Huh,What's bugging him, I wonder?'_

_

* * *

_'_Where does all of my food keep disappearing to?' _Thought a annoyed Byakyua.

* * *

As Byakuya was opening the door to his room, Soifon was already on the move, running down the hall away from the area.

'_Get in his room, cut his hair while he's asleep, get out. Don't make a sound. Don't die. '_

Since she had been masking her reiatsu the entire time, the tired Kuchiki didn't even notice her, but she didn't want to take any chances. Branching off to the right, a window leading to the roof sat just waiting for her. _'Perfect,' _She thought.

Soifon leaped onto the window frame and perched herself there for a moment before propelling herself onto the roof of the Kuchiki manor. Without making a sound, she landed on the roof before plopping down in wait.

'_What am I supposed to do now? He's awake.'_ She thought with disappointment. _'I can't just wait till he falls asleep. That will take to long.'_

Putting her chin in her hand, she began to formulate a plan.

* * *

**So, this was my week off, and so i wasn't able to get around to finishing this, but i decided to publish it anyway. So, this will be a Two-Shot**

**(or however many i make :D) PLEASE REVIEW SO I WILL KNOW IF I SHOULD BOTHER TO COUNTINUE THIS! :D**

**publish) **


	2. Blossoms

**_Hello my few readers! :D_**

**_Sorry i haven't updated in a while, but i have been swamped with schoolwork, but now i am working on the story when i have the time, and i promise that the next chapter will be the last. I wanted to publish _**

**_something so everyone could see this stoy isn't dead._**

**_READ ON!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 2**

Anyone would have argued a that the young Captain of Squad two was crafty. Maybe even evil; but none would have thought that she could have a heart.

**Soifon's POV**

'_What the hell am I doing?'_

Trying to stay silent has always been easy for me, but right now I feel very prone to mistakes for some reason. _'Trying to "kill" Byakuya is making me paranoid.' _Irritated, I flicked away a stray strand of hair that had stubbornly refused to stay in it's place.

'_This plan is never going to work. This isn't like assassination, that's easy. This is me trying to cut his hair. Byakuya Kuchiki. One of the most powerful Captains in all the Gotei Thirteen. Crap.'_

For the umpteenth time, I went over the plan. _'Slide the envelope under his door, knock, and hide. When he opens it, move in, do the job, and get out. Then, make a break for it. Heh, quite childish really. Wait, I added the extra sugar right?'_

I almost opened the envelope again, but stopped myself. _'That was close.'_

Moving through the Kuchiki mansion halls as silent as a cat, I stood in front of the Captain's door. Slipping the envelope underneath the mahogany door, I knocked before slipping into the shadows and masking my reiatsu.

Footsteps could be heard, as the a groggy man opened the door.

* * *

**_Alright! Well, please review, it takes only a second! It's pretty obvious, but how about someone guessing whatshe is doing? _**

**_Hint: She added extra what? :D_**


	3. Blossoms Hate Smoke

**_Hello my awsome readers! :D Kay, i lied last chapter i guess. I didn't mea to, but i have to keep stopping my writing to do school. T_T In other words, i am trying to write, but cannot._**

**_I'll keep trying! :D _**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 3

To others, the cold prince seemed heartless, cruel even, but the people he cares about know; he's actually a softhearted soul.

Kuchiki Byakuya had been laying in bed, wide awake, when it happened.

This cold solemn night, a young female captain had been sent on a mission to obtain a lock of the handsome Kuchiki's hair. Many would call this a suicide mission, but Soifon was determined to follow through for the good of the Shinigami Women's Association.

She had almost gotten caught, but hid herself just in time. Byakuya had went into his room, and Soifon could sense he was still awake. Distraught, she retreated to figure out a plan.

Eventually, she figured out what she would do and began putting the plan into action.

Back to the present, a ivory envelope slid under Kuchiki Byakuya's door alerting him to someone's presence. Pulling himself out of bed, the Squad Six Captain went to the door and picked up the envelope. Before looking at the contents of the ivory package, he opened the door to check who had slipped it to him.

'_I couldn't sense any reiatsu! Damn. Should I even open this?'_

Un-characteristically, he was letting the curiosity get the best of him. After a minuites deliberation, he slipped a finger underneath the white flap.

Soifon's POV

'_What's taking so long? I still don't see anyth-'_

Mid-thought, smoke could be seen creeping out from beneath the door. _'Now!'_

Jumping out from my hiding place, I reached my hand out to the brass doorknob.

'_Here it goes.'_

_

* * *

_

**I'll try to get the nexr chapter out as soon as possible!**

**_PLEASE FAV AND REVIEW~_**


End file.
